


Boys Night

by OhMyViolet



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: A couple of guys hanging out, M/M, booze, just some wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: When the girls are away, the boys take the opportunity to hang out.





	Boys Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I know this is a little rushed in places but I just wanted to write some lighthearted, wholesome content surrounding our favourite boys.

“Alright boys, what's on the agenda tonight, then?”, David stood in the middle of camp, rubbing his hands together.  
Adam sighed, “There's nothing to do, David”.  
“But it's fuckin’ borin’, mate”.   
Adam passed some paper to Dwight, who began to study the writings on it.  
“There's plenty of work for you to do. Dwight and I have been trying to figure out-”.  
David scoffed. “I prefer to do my figurin’ out in the moment”.   
Adam huffed. “You can't keep treating life like a game”.  
“In case you haven't noticed mate, our lives are a fuckin’ game”.  
Dwight let the papers he was holding fall into his lap, trying to grab Adam's sleeve as he stood up. He knew what was going to happen but there was not much he could do to prevent it. He looked to Jake for help, who just shrugged as Adam briskly approached David, squaring up to him, causing the scrapper to smirk.  
“Well finally a bit a entertainment”.

Adam never liked David and vice versa. David thought Adam was a know-it-all who wanted to invade the system they had created for themselves here. Adam knew David was not stupid, so he firmly believed the man simply got off on putting himself and others in danger.

“Knock it off, Francis. David's just trying to lighten the mood”, Jeff spoke up from his spot at the edge of the camp.   
Dwight appeared at David's side, attempting to intervene by pulling on the man's hand. “David stop it, please”, he requested, softly.   
“Nah, baby, this prick got somethin’ he wanna say to me I wanna hear it”, David puffed out his chest, as if he needed to make himself appear any bigger. Adam took the bait and poked an accusing finger into David's chest.  
“Alright listen here, you ignorant fool”.

They began to argue, calling each other all sorts and accusing each other of ridiculous things. Dwight tried as best he could to intervene but he could barely be heard over the other mens’ yelling. Jeff shot him a sympathetic look, signally him to just leave it be. Jake on the other hand, was beginning to grow restless at the situation, mostly because they were interrupting the time he could be using for a nap.

Ace watched on in amusement. As much as he enjoyed the entertainment, David had a point. Everyone needed to chill out. This arguing was happening too much lately. The girls had the right idea, typically taking a group walk after every trial, knowing one of the boys would inevitably kick off at something. It was normally David.

Ace raised an eyebrow at Dwight, whose face was now turning a dark shade of red. He was about to ask the leader was he ok but, his question was answered when Dwight eventually erupted, his voice ringing across the camp.   
“Alright, enough is enough”, his sudden outburst grabbing the attention of David and Adam.   
“David, go over there. Jake, take Adam for a walk please”.

Jake immediately stood to do as he was told. He had been here long enough to know better than to disobey the leader when he was angry. The newbies would learn that in time. David backed off, allowing Adam to leave with Jake, as he ventured towards the surrounding woods. David reached out for Dwight's hand, smirking slightly. He received a gentle but firm slap on the wrist, as Dwight wordlessly pointed to the other side of the camp. Ace and Jeff erupted in a chorus of “Ooooooh someone's in trouble”, as the scrapper did what he was told.

As much as Ace enjoyed the petty arguing, he knew it was affecting everyone else. Being one of David's closest friends, in this realm, he knew under that rough exterior lay a heart of gold, that ultimately wanted the group to make the best of their situation. Maybe he should help him out.

Some time later, Ace found himself in Autohaven Wreckers. Not the worst place to end up but not the best either. He had often found himself lost in the maze of crushed up cars and scrap metal. He could always manage a lucky escape though. Tonight, Ace called on Lady Luck more than ever, hoping he could find something that would lift everyone's spirits. He could see Meg and Nea in the distance running the killer around some pallets while Jeff worked on a generator nearby. He decided to check out the rundown gas station, recalling Dwight and Jake mentioning it was a good place to find tools but, also the occasional treat, such as candy. They never really questioned why the Entity would spawn such things during the trials. Claudette once suggested it was probably trying to make things feel more real.

He kept his head low, as he entered the old building, making sure not to step on the tripwire on the way in. He did not want to alert the killer of his presence. He took a while to search through each shelf, occasionally peering through the broken window to make sure he was still safe. As safe as he could be, anyway. 

A broken shelf, along the back wall, grabbed his attention, when he realised it was scattered with magazines. He doubted reading would be something David would consider fun but, maybe he could find something the others might like. He found one about video games for Feng and a collection of short stories for Adam. Bending them just enough so they would fit in his pocket, he started to make his way towards the counter, when something else caught his eye. Ace was unsure what decade the Entity thought it was, but he was pretty sure gas stations stopped selling dirty magazines a while ago. His cheeks flushed slightly as he flicked quickly through the pages, to make sure it was the real deal. Checking once more to make sure he was alone, he slipped the magazine inside his jacket before quickly standing up and dusting off his jeans. 

He heard a couple of generators simultaneously come to life as he made his way behind the counter. He found a chocolate bar near the old cash register, which he pocketed, but what he found next made his stomach do flips like a young boy in love. Ace dropped to his knees grabbing the bottles of alcohol that rested on the bottom shelf.   
“You beautiful son of a bitch”, he whispered, as he blew a kiss into the sky. 

The distant sound of the exit gates being powered pulled him back to reality, quickly realising he had no way of carrying all this loot back. He wearily looked over his shoulder and eyed the stairs that led to the basement.   
“Godammit”, he shook his head in disbelief of his own actions, as he began his descent into the dark. His heart beat in time with his footsteps as he made his way across the bloody, concrete floor, towards a chest in the corner. He worked quickly, grinning to himself when he pulled out a large toolbox. He emptied its contexts onto the floor with a clatter, suddenly paranoid that Jake would appear from nowhere to scold him for wasting valuable items. He sprinted back up the stairs and piled the bottles into the toolbox. Satisfied he had gotten everything he could carry, he made his way to the nearest exit, relief flooding over him when he saw Meg, Nea and Jeff waiting for him. 

“Hey slacker”, Nea called out to him. “Where the hell were you?”.  
“You ok, man?”, Jeff asked, patting his shoulder.   
Ace winked at the bearded man, opening the toolbox just enough for him to peer inside. His eyes lit up when he saw what the gambler was carrying.   
“You guys coming or what?”, Meg asked, pointing in the direction of the campfire.  
“Hell yeah we are!”, Jeff said giddily, rushing past the two girls, who looked at each other in confusion.   
“After you, ladies”, Ace flashed his signature grin and followed them back to camp.

Ace made his way towards Dwight who was sitting crossed legged on the ground, using a log as back support. He seemed unaware of Ace's presence, his brow furrowed at the pieces of paper in front of him.   
“Whatcha got there?” Ace asked, sitting down next to the younger man.   
“Just a list of stuff we need to keep an eye out for in trials”, Dwight began to fold the paper over. “We're running low on antiseptic and thread. How was the trial?”.   
Ace adjusted the collar of his jacket. “Let's just say luck was on our side. Speaking of which”. He reached into his pocket to retrieve the magazines. “Have you seen Feng or Adam. I picked them up something at the store”.   
He passed Dwight the magazines who eyed them as if he had never seen anything like it before.   
“I suppose I shouldn't even be surprised you'd find something like this. That's really thoughtful”.   
Ace took him being distracted as an opportunity to toss his own magazine behind the log, however Dwight did not stay distracted for as long as he had hoped.   
“What is that?”, he asked, craning his neck to see.  
“Um...I'll let you see it when you're old enough”.   
“I'm 24”, Dwight retorted, but his face still turned a light shade of pink when he managed to see what Ace was attempting to hide from him.  
“Anyways”, Ace began, trying to salvage the moment. “Don't think I forgot my favourite”. He reached into his other pocket to retrieve the chocolate bar, passing it to Dwight.   
“Do I even want to know what you went through to get all this stuff?”, Dwight questioned, running his fingers over the crinkly packaging.   
Ace could barely contain himself. He wanted to show Dwight what other bounty he hauled back but, he did not want the surprise to be ruined for David. 

Dwight broke the chocolate into pieces before opening the packaging and offering the first piece to Ace.   
“I got that for you”, the gambler protested.   
“I wanna share. I figured you earned it”.  
Ace smiled, gratefully taking a piece. “You are too pure for this world”.   
The two men continued to chat and enjoy their treat, until Ace noticed Dwight take the remaining chocolate and wrap it in a neat package, before slipping it inside the log.   
“Saving that for later?”, Ace questioned, happy that the other man finally decided to do something selfish.  
Dwight shook his head. “No I...I think David might like some. He's in a trial right now”.   
“I'll take that as a sign you're not mad at him anymore”.  
“W-what? W-what did you hear?”, Dwight began to blush.  
“Was I meant to hear something when you two snuck into the woods last night?”, Ace teased him, causing the leader to turn bright red. 

As if on cue, David, Adam, Kate and Feng returned from their trial. The scrapper immediately approached the two men, plopping down next to Dwight.   
“Welcome back Davey. We missed ya”, Ace greeted, tipping the brim of his cap at him.   
“Are you hurt?”, Dwight asked worriedly, squeezing David's hand tight.  
“I'll give you two a moment”, Ace scooped up the magazines and stood, giving his back a quick stretch before making his way to Adam and Feng to deliver their gifts. Jeff beckoned him over when he was done, still as giddy as he was when he left the trial. 

“So, when are we breaking out the booze?”, he asked, his voice hushed, as if he was part of some conspiracy.   
“When the girls take their walk, I suppose. I don't think we're gonna have a better time to give Dave his boys night”.   
Jeff glanced over at David who was now lying on his back, resting his head on Dwight's thighs. He was animatedly telling the leader a story about how he gave the killer the run around, in between eating pieces of chocolate.   
“Do you think it'll be ok? Having him and Adam in the one place with booze?”.   
Ace shrugged. “I don't think they'll wanna piss Dwight off again”.   
Jeff chuckled, his eyes lighting up when he saw the girls make their way towards the middle of camp.   
“Ok boys, we're going for a walk”, Claudette announced.  
“Try not to burn the place down while we're gone”, Nea mocked.  
“Bye y'all”, Kate waved, as she and the rest of the girls headed towards the trees, chatting and laughing.

“Alright”, Ace said, grabbing his booze filled toolbox. “Go grab Adam and Jake, I'll surprise the happy couple”.   
“Roger that”, Jeff gave a cheesy salute before making his way towards his charges.

Ace caught the end of the couple's conversation as he approached.   
“So, then he's got Adam on his shoulder, yeah? And little ol’ me decides “fuck it, I'll help him, even if he is a massive knob”. Kate tells me not ta go. Says there's no point, the last gens nearly done and he's dead on hook anyway. I get there right in the nick of time and WHAM. Pallet to the face. He drops Francis and we all high tail outta there. Job done”.   
“Score for the good guys”, Dwight chuckled, running a hand through the other man's hair. He looked up when he heard Ace approach.   
“Hope I'm not interrupting”, the gambler said, dropping to one knee, toolbox in hand.   
David moved to sit up, clutching his side as he did so. Ace had not noticed the blood on the scrapper's shirt when he came back from trial.  
“Looks like you got roughed up when you were playing hero”, Ace commented, regretting it when he noticed the concerned look on Dwight's face. He knew they were low on supplies and knowing David, he would have refused anything be used on him.   
“Well, you're lucky I'm here”, he continued, popping open the clasps of his toolbox, and tilted it so the men could see the contents.   
David's eyes lit up when he saw the bottles of varying alcohol. “No fucking way”.  
“Is that real?”, Dwight gasped.  
“It better be”, Ace laughed. “I've been waiting since I came back to surprise everyone. Well, the boys anyway”, he winked at David.   
“Oh my god, I could kiss ya”, David pulled out a bottle of whiskey.  
“But you definitely won't do that”, Dwight added, watching as the scrapper turned the bottle over in his hands. 

Jeff approached with Adam and Jake, rubbing his hands together excitedly. “So, boys night?”.   
“Fuck yeah it is”, David cracked the open the bottle, as the other men sat around in a circle. Ace passed the different bottles out among the group, reserving a bottle of scotch for himself. Adam took the opportunity to hold his bottle out to David, who clinked his against it, accepting the gesture as a peace offering. Jake opened a bottle of flavoured vodka, recoiling after he sniffed the fruity concoction.   
“I'll have that”, Jeff offered out a hand, taking the bottle and took a long swig, causing Jake's face to contort in horror. The bearded man winked at him, when he caught him staring, adding a satisfied “ahh” for dramatic effect. 

David offered his bottle of whiskey to the saboteur, which he graciously took.  
“So, what now?”, Adam asked, nursing the bottle of spiced rum Ace had given him.   
“We could play a game?”, Dwight suggested.   
“A game?”, Jake questioned. “Like what?”.  
“How about a friendly game of cards?”, Ace suggested. Games of cards were never friendly with him around.  
“Let’s not listen to Dwight, he hasn't even drank anything yet!”, Jeff teased.  
Jake passed the bottle back to David, who offered it to Dwight.   
“Want some, love?”.  
Dwight considered it, remembering what happened the last time he consumed alcohol.  
“I don't know. I'm not really a drinker”.   
“That's alright. Option's there if you want it”, David patted his hand, as if he could read his partner's mind.   
Dwight looked around the circle, noticing how his friends now looked more cheerful and relaxed. Even Jake seemed to be having a good time, as he and Adam laughed at a joke he had missed.   
“Maybe just one sip”, he said, tentatively taking the bottle.

*****  
“And that is the story of the time I peed on my dad's shoes”, Dwight slurred, his head now resting in David's lap.   
“Alright, love, I think that's enough for one night”, David chuckled, prying the almost empty bottle from the leader's clutches.   
“Aw don't be like that Dave, he's full of great stories”, Jeff protested, who was now for some reason, wearing both Jake and Ace's hats at the same time. 

“Can you imagine if we were pulled into a trial right now?”, Adam spoke up, shrugging his coat off, to use it as a softer surface to sit on.  
“It'd be the best trial we'd ever done”, David said, as he raised his bottle in the air. “Fuck it, I'd do one right now”.   
“I don't think you'll be going anywhere for awhile”, Ace gestured to the now passed out Dwight who had managed to sprawl himself over most of the David's body.   
“I still don't understand how you two ever ever happened”, Jake remarked, the alcohol making him more outspoken than normal.   
“How does one find love in hell?”, Jeff said sarcastically, downing what remained of his bottle.  
David patted Dwight's shoulder, pulling the sleeping man closer to him in the process. “I suppose when you know, you know, y'know?”.   
Jeff nodded towards the sleeping man. “We should ditch him in the woods. See how freaked out he'll be when he wakes up”.   
He received some pointed glares from David, Jake and Ace in return.  
“What?”, he asked, innocently, turning to Adam. “What did I say?”.   
Adam shrugged, leaving some time before deciding to change the subject.  
“What about you Jeff? Ever been in love?”, he asked.   
The bearded man exhaled dramatically. “I'm gonna need more alcohol if we're gonna talk about that”. He reached over, slapping Ace in the back. “Hey barkeep! More booze”.   
Ace waved a dismissive hand at him, as he turned over to lie on his back. Jeff looked to Jake, who was now leaning against a tree, his eyes starting to droop.

“We're losing our men”, Jeff pointed out nudging David's leg with his foot.   
“On the plus side, there's one more bottle in here”, Adam announced, reaching into Ace's toolbox.   
“Fuckin’ lightweights”, David chuckled as he took a long drink from the bottle. 

*****

“Nothing really matters. Nothing really matters to meeeee”, Adam held the bottle up, as he sang the last few notes of his song.   
“Fuck man, that was beautiful”, Jeff commented, stifling a yawn.  
“Bloody brilliant”, David agreed, the back of his head resting against the log behind him.  
“Alright. Who's next?”, Adam asked, his voice slurring. 

“What the hell is going on over here?”, Meg questioned, as the girls returned to the campfire.  
“Looks like y'all had a little party”, Kate folded her arms, raising an eyebrow at the drunken men in front of her.   
Feng's eyes widened when she saw the collection of empty bottles littered around the camp. “You guys had booze and you didn't tell us?!”.  
“It was boys night”, Jeff said suddenly embarrassed, resembling a young boy who had just been caught by his parents.   
“The lads!!”, David called out, to no one in particular.   
Claudette shook her head at them. “Well you can take your boys night to bed now”.   
“But Claude-”,  
“No, David. Bed. Now”. 

The men began to settle down for the night, David and Jeff exchanging a couple of laughs, while Adam wrapped himself in his coat.   
“Goodnight, guys”, Claudette said, beginning to pick up the empty bottles.   
“Night, mum”, David replied cheekily, causing Adam and Jeff to emit into a fit of giggles.   
Claudette rolled her eyes at them but could not help laughing a little.  
They were going to be sore tomorrow.


End file.
